The Son of Neptune
by JustAnotherLaxPlayer
Summary: My version of the Son of Neptune!    When two leaders switch places, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

THE SON OF NEPTUNE!

**(A/N: I AM BACK WITH A NEW PJO STORY! In case you didn't notice, I deleted my two previous PJO stories, mainly because I didn't think they were up to par. I AM in the middle of a House of Anubis story, and that is my first priority, so this won't be updated all the time (I have more to my life than writing Fanfiction 24/7, people!) 'Kay, this chapter is real short-like, so E-N-J-O-Y**

**DISCLAIMER: I ain't no Rick Riordan, yo.)**

_**JASON**_

Everyone was frozen in shock. Hera had done the unthinkable, switching the two leaders of the camp. The camps needed to come together to defeat Gaia, who wasn't such a mellow, protect-the-earth, kind of lady Jason would have thought her to be.

Percy Jackson was the Hero of Olympus, the most important, most powerful demigod that had roamed the forests of Camp Half-Blood. Jason Grace was like almost the exact Roman counterpart to Percy (which was about all he could assume as the memories were coming back). And now they were in two different dimensions, it seemed. Neither was where they belonged, and while Camp Half-Blood was warm and welcoming, the Roman Legion may not be so kind. Jason hoped this Percy Jackson knew how to fight, and knew how to fight well, or else he may not even stand a chance at his camp. Before Jason's thoughts could continue, they were interrupted by a soft sob.

It was Annabeth. Her gray eyes were rimmed with red, and her curly blonde hair was knotted and tangled all around her face. Dark shadows were underneath her eyes, giving her a sallow look that made her look like she hadn't slept in weeks. Tears were filling her eyes, and they looked like they were about to spill over. Jason didn't like it. He didn't like seeing people cry, and he had never seen a child of Miner- Athena cry before. Annabeth seemed too tough to seem weak physically and mentally.

"Chiron. He won't remember _anything_. He won't remember Riptide, or Mrs. O' Leary, or anything! He won't even remember his Achilles spot! And he won't-he won't- he won't even remember Nico or Grover or you or Poseidon! And he won't remember-he won't remember me." She said this all, her voice cracking as she slumped in her chair.

Everyone looked alarmed when they saw the pathetic look on Annabeth's face.

"Annabeth-"A head of Demeter started to say.

"Don't." Annabeth picked herself up and scrambled out of the Big House. Jason and Piper both got up to follow her when Rachel stopped them.

"She'll get even more upset if you go after her. She can't stand to have anyone see her like this. Annabeth always gets mad, especially at Percy. But she's never been devastated like this. She doesn't want anyone to know the great Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus can't handle something. It's because of her fatal flaw. Hubris."

Leo looked confused. "Don't you put that stuff on pita bread?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Not hummus. _Hubris_. Pride. It's her fatal flaw. Every hero has one. Percy's is loyalty. He would destroy the world; do whatever it takes to help a friend. It can be good; you'll always know he'll be there for you, but he's too trusting. He can't make quick assumptions about someone. He won't know when someone will turn on him."

"Wait. Back up a second. What did Annabeth say about an Achilles spot?" Piper furrowed her brow.

Chiron answered. "Last year, in his battle to fight Kronos, Percy and Nico di Angelo went to the Underworld. There, Percy bathed in the River Styx, becoming invincible, except for in one place: his Achilles heel. No one knows where it is, except for Annabeth and Percy himself."

Jason pondered on this. The Romans were merciless. If Percy Jackson didn't have his memories, he was in for some trouble.

**(A/N: Didja like it? Tell me about it! Press the little review button, pleaseeeee!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A/N: Oh. My. Freakin'. ZEUS. This was a spur of the moment story written at 11:00 at night. I open my email today and my inbox is FILLED. FULL of Fanfic alerts! To my 4 reviewers, thank you so much! And MockingjayInFlight, thanks for your CC. Oh, and I think it's Mary **_**Sues,**_** not Mary **_**Lues**_**. Just a little CC for you ;). I was just trying to express Annabeth's desperation to find Percy. I'll try harder to meet your expectations (that was serious), but that's kind of my style of writing. Too much imagery, you think? R&R, please! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO)**

_**Annabeth**_

The creek. That's where I went. Through this whole ordeal, it was one of the only places where I could still feel Percy in the air. I remembered when he and Thalia had gotten into that fight. I could remember watching him fight those Ares kids that first Capture the Flag game, fighting as though he had trained his entire life. That's when I could sense he was something big. Minutes after, Clarisse and her gang of Ares children were lying face down in the mud. I had felt bad about it at first, watching invisible as he took these big, burly kids and almost got killed, but my twelve-year-old self had reminded me that my plans always, _always_ worked.

And five years later, I was back at square one. I felt stupid after running out of the meeting, stupid about wasting tears when I could be doing something actually productive. Jason, Piper, Leo, all the newcomers, were already building a boat, the Argo II, which was needed to fulfill the Great Prophecy.

I was thinking about going back to my cabin and looking through Daedalus' laptop, reading my favorite architecture book, anything but sitting here and looking pathetic, when I heard soft footsteps behind her.

"Annabeth?" It was Piper. Besides Silena Beauregard, Piper seemed like the only Aphrodite with substance.

I could feel my celestial bronze knife tighten in my hand, even though it was only Piper. "What do you think could happen? We could have another Titan war on our hands, and we don't have our anchor. Percy was our leader."

Piper sat down next to me. "Stop talking like that. You're acting like he's dead. Besides, I could've sworn _you_ were the leader here when I first showed up."

I sighed. "This is temporary. When Percy gets back, everything will go back to normal, and everything will be the same. Me and him? We weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend, we were best friends, and we were a team. We knew each other's weak spots; we had saved the other person's life several hundred times. I once took a dagger for him; he once held the sky for me. But a team can't function with only one person."

"We are going to get him back. Remember that, Annabeth, we are going to find him, and bring him back." Piper stood up. "Just get some rest, brush your hair. Because once the Argo II is finished, you, Jason, Leo, and I are going to sail to the Roman camp, and we are going to fulfill the prophecy. We are going to kick some monster butt, and once we are finished, we will be champions, heroes of Olympus. Remember." Piper walked away, leaving Annabeth all by her lonesome.

**(A/N: This was a really short chapter cuz I have to do a Language Arts bibliography AND write my Social Studies script. Review please! Ta-Ta!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI HI HI! I've been super duper lazy these past days, so here's this chapter. Review if ya wanna, if you don't that's cool. Flames shall be used to bake virtual cookies! I mean, who likes flames, but, hey, in the constitution it says everyone has freedom of speech, and I'm down with whatever George Washington signed.**

**Disclaimer: Did you really just remind me I don't own PJO? *Sigh* That lucky Rick Riordan owns it. C'MON, RICK! Just let me redo the movie! **

4/Percy

When Percy Jackson woke in darkness, the only thing he knew was his name.

Six weeks later, he still wasn't making that much progress. He figured out his father, Neptune here, but something in the back of his head was telling him different.

"_Poseidon. Son of the Sea god! You are not a child of Rome. Percy Jackson, you are the son of Poseidon!"_

Percy was pretty sure that he wasn't a Roman. He felt different than them; an outsider. They seemed more precise, perfect, and murderously stern.

The only connection to his past had been recently returned to him. He had made sure no one else saw it. It was a picture. A picture of who he assumed was he, a lanky looking teenager with dark hair and a black sword, and a girl, a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. There was a thumb in the picture, and in the margins someone had written "Grover's thumb" with an arrow pointing to it. If he thought hard enough, he could ever so faintly see the girl's face. Her name was at the tip of his tongue, but after a week of trying, he still couldn't remember. He could almost hear a voice, if he tried hard enough. But then the darkness clouded his vision.

He had heard the wind blowing at his door, strange for a summer afternoon. But then, he was sure he heard his voice.

"_Percy,"_ the wind had whispered, _"Percy."_

Percy decided to go outside, to make sure it was just him hallucinating. But it was real. A gentle breeze blew through camp when he opened the door. He saw something moving through the wind, and falling down at his feet.

There was a note attached to the picture.

"Everything lost in the wind always finds its way back."

It was signed by a god Percy knew. Aeolus. Percy wasn't sure about his past, but he needed to know.

**A/N: This was really just a filler chapter. A really short one. I felt bad about updating, and I'm working on this other story for Fictionpress and another NEW one for Fanfic and I have all this HW….Ugh. Just wanted to give you guys something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI HI HI! I've been super duper lazy these past days, so here's this chapter. Review if ya wanna, if you don't that's cool. Flames shall be used to bake virtual cookies! I mean, who likes flames, but, hey, in the constitution it says everyone has freedom of speech, and I'm down with whatever George Washington signed.**

**Disclaimer: Did you really just remind me I don't own PJO? *Sigh* that lucky Rick Riordan owns it. C'MON, RICK! Just let me redo the movie! **

Annabeth was sitting in her cabin, looking through all of Daedalus' plans. Without a warning, her mind subconsciously flashed back to the night before Percy had gone missing.

_Flashback:_

_Annabeth and Percy were the only people left in the amphitheater, the previous shimmering, golden fire had been put out, but the logs were still smoldering._

"_How'd you manage not to get kicked out of school this year, Seaweed Brain? It could've become a record in Camp Half-Blood history." Annabeth smiled. "I can see it now. A big bronze plaque, engraved with 'Perseus Jackson, Delinquent of the Ages, Kicked out of School a Mind-Boggling 8 Years in a Row.'."_

_Percy rolled his eyes. "Hardee har har. Annabeth, you are so funny, I forgot to laugh."_

"_I see that you have finally begun to understand how things work in this relationship. I, Annabeth, am the smart, hilarious, kickass heroine and you are my accessory."_

"_Ooh! I get to be your sidekick now! I've definitely moved up the pyramid. I get to be a hero AND your personal assistant. Great." Percy spoke sarcastically, the corners of his mouth turning into an unconscious grin._

_Annabeth smiled. "But seriously, I'm glad you're back. It's been really boring around here without you attracting hellhounds and million-year old Tit- AHHHHHHHHHH! Sp-sp-sp-sp-spider!"_

_Annabeth jumped next to Percy and put her face on his shoulder. She could feel Percy shaking with laughter._

"_What's the matter Annie? See a suspicious creepy-crawly?"_

"_Don't call me that. And just kill it, KILL IT!"_

_Percy laughed. "It's rubber. You know for a daughter of Athena, you really are stupid sometimes." He looked nervously at the sky. "Um…ha ha. I know that the Athena kids could never be dumb. And I'm not just saying that because a certain goddess of wisdom could vaporize me any minute now."_

"_You are an ass, Percy Jackson. I hate you SO much right now."_

"_You can't hate me; I am the Hero of Olympus! I will grind your bones and use them for my bread," he said, flexing his arms._

_Annabeth snorted. "This coming from the guy who was turned into a guinea pig."_

_Percy opened his mouth to respond, but a conch horn could be heard in the distance."I think we better be getting back to our cabins. Unless you want to be eaten by food-deprived harpies. Look, see you tomorrow, okay?"_

_With a quick peck on the lips, they both departed to their cabins._

_The next morning, he was gone without a trace._

**A/N: Ehhhh….it's something**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is a bit longer. Woohoo! I had time to update because I'm sick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Thanks for reminding me.**

_**4/Percy**_

Percy tried to be nice to all these campers. But sometimes, those damn Romans made it very hard.

It wasn't like he necessarily _hated_ them. Hate was a strong word. It just seemed like something wasn't right, he didn't belong here. He called all the gods by their Greek names. He didn't have an imperial gold sword. He didn't fight like a Roman. And something told him that he shouldn't be there, that he was on enemy territory.

The worst part was he knew he was somebody different; he knew he wasn't a son of Neptune. A searing pain rushed through his mind if he felt he was close to knowing who his previous self was. His memories would lead him to something that would make him leave, and the supernova who had stolen his memories didn't want that. But, after his quest (which hadn't felt like his first) something started coming back. Things he supposed were important, but some seemed seriously random. For instance, a scrawny satyr yelling, "Enchiladas!" How was that going to help him?

He definitely could _not_ tell the Romans. They would think he was crazy. And if that got in the way of him being a greet Roman warrior, it would not be good for Percy.

Lupa had foreseen something, he was sure of that. She looked at him differently, with a fire in her eyes. The other kids were sterner, more disciplined than Percy could imagine being. Reyna was the ringleader.

Reyna. Gods, _Reyna_. It was like he was her mortal enemy. She hated him with the passion of a thousand burning suns. Ever since that first fight, she glared at him all the time.

_Flashback_

""_Oh, HELL to the no! I am not getting a tattoo! Dammit, I'm 17 years old, and my mom, whoever she is, would probably kill me!" Percy struggled away from Reyna._

"_Prove that you're a true Roman. You need one of these so everyone will be able to trust you. And. I. Am. Giving. You. A. Tattoo!" Reyna held him in a headlock._

_Percy knew he couldn't be a Roman. He couldn't do this. So, he did the same thing any normal demigod, if they could be normal, would do. Percy reached into his pocket, pulled out a cheap ballpoint pen and uncapped it, like he had done it thousands of times before. A gleaming bronze sword replaced the writing utensil. Then, he kind of just let himself go wild, his instincts taking over._

_Reyna had screamed, not a scream of fear, but a scream of battle, like a war cry. She unsheathed her own gold sword and they began to duel._

_Before long, Percy had Reyna on the floor, is foot on her chest._

"_You-don't-fight-like- a Roman," Reyna said catching her breath. _

"_Maybe because I'm not."_

"_Ridiculous. Here, help me up, I'm done." Reyna reached out her hand, which Percy reluctantly took. Reyna pounced on him once she was on her feet again, pushing her blade against his throat._

"_Rule Number 1 of Legion training: Never trust the enemy." She pushed the sword harder on his neck, probably attempting to make it bleed, and have him become scared of her, like almost everyone was._

_However, no blood came to her dagger. _

"_Impossible," She said, sheathing her sword once more. "This is strange; this blade is made to kill at the first sign of weakness. No matter, Jackson, I will get you, someday. Perhaps today, the Parcae have protected you today, but someday, I will get you. Watch your back; everyone must at this camp."_

**A/N: Thanks for reading, review if you want to!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO *sniff sniff* or A Very Potter Musical and it's amazing quotes**

_**6/Jason**_

"Leo, I am definitely _not_ getting a bunch of Apollo kids to help me serenade Piper. And even if I _was_ going to carry that out, I would never ever use Big Time Rush songs," Jason said.

Leo looked up from the _Argo II_. "Oh, come on, Jason. Girls think that stuff is completely romantic. Especially the Aphrodite chicks."

Jason sighed. "Number one, Leo, we both know this is one of your stupid pranks. And number two, the thing is Piper isn't just another Aphrodite girl. She's, well, she's totally and completely…..Piper."

"Yeah, yeah. All I see is that you have the hots for Piper. I mean, you're freaking awesome, you can like summon all this lightning from the sky, which is totally badass by the way, and Piper can be all like 'Hey, give me that BMW?' or 'Can I just take this helicopter out for a spin?' and everybody's all like 'Oh, yeah, totally, that's cool.' Look, what I'm trying to say is we're all like completely awesome, especially me, you know, 'cuz I can like summon fire and stuff, and everyone's like, 'All hail to Leo Valdez, he can make fire' and I'm all like 'Booyah!' and everyone thinks we're like the best trio ever to walk the face of the earth and-"

"Leo! What's exactly the point of this pep talk?"

"Chill, I'm getting to that part. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you guys would make a cool couple." Leo wiped his grease-stained hands on a rag.

Jason glanced around Bunker Nine. Leo had found this place, and it was actually a pretty cool place to hang out, if you're into talking with your friend and building a giant boat that would be used for the Great Prophecy. Which is what every demigod thinks of as fun.

"Leo, you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Piper about this." Leo nodded. "Okay, so I've been getting my memories back, and there's this girl-"

"Piper's in for a catfight, now, is she? Rawr!"

"Shut up. I think she might be more than a friend, but the bad thing is, I really like Piper."

"So it's kind of like you guys can't be together? Like say, a forbidden love?" Leo spoke while sifting through a pile of tools.

"It's kind of like that movie, _Spiderman_. You know how MJ and Peter Parker can't be together because it's too dangerous? Because I'm a Roman and she's a Greek. Do you think that's a good analogy?" Jason leaned against a wood table.

"Wait, but, wasn't the whole point of _Spiderman 2_ that MJ and Peter Parker could be together?" Leo decided a wrench of some sort and started to tighten some nails.

"Yeah, but, in _Spiderman 3_, everything just sucks and sucks some more!" Jason shook his head. "Look, I don't want my life to be like _Spiderman 3_, I hated that movie."

"Same here. I get what you're trying to say. I think. I'm not some kind of romance guy, but even I can see that you and Piper care about each other. I guess when we land at the Roman camp, you'll just have to choose." Leo said.

"Speaking of landing, when is this boat going to be finished?"

"We started building in December, and it's almost May now. I say this bad boy will be finished in, maybe a week and a half? A couple of weeks before the deadline, even. Then it's down to California, we pick up the other half-bloods, and we're off to Greece," Leo said.

"We're already bringing me, you, Piper, and Annabeth on the boat, and after we find Percy, we have to bring two more Romans," Jason said while pacing around the room.

"I betcha Annabeth's going to be super excited to finally be seeing her hero boyfriend."

"I bet so."

The boys worked in silence for a couple of hours. It wasn't an awkward silence, like you've run out of things to talk about; it was a comfortable silence. It was almost time for dinner when they finished working, and they both had to sprint to their cabins to lead the rest to the pavilion (though Jason didn't have anyone to lead).

Then came about the campfire. It was tall that night, almost six feet tall. Brilliantly colored a red-orange, Jason could tell that everyone was having fun. He pretended for a minute that he was at a normal camp. He had a regular old mom and dad, and he was having a great time.

Even though he wished it was true, it wasn't, and it never would be. As crazy as this whole thing was, Jason still managed to have at least a little bit of a good time. Like when he saw Piper. His heart kind of did that weird thing, where it feels like it's taking a tumbling class in your chest. She looked like she was having a good time, laughing with her siblings.

"_Why can't I be like that?" _Jason thought. The answer was obvious, though. He was a Roman. He did not belong here. After they defeated the giant king, Jason would go back to the Legion, and Percy Jackson would come back here. They would both be where they belonged.

Except Jason didn't want that.

He had friends at both camps, he had practically two girlfriends, and now he would have to choose. Jason was pretty sure Percy wouldn't want to stay at the Roman camp and leave everything behind. He didn't belong there, just as Jason wasn't supposed to be here.

It was a stupid game Hera had played, although it probably would save the world. Because if this had never happened, he wouldn't know Leo or Piper. The two camps would have remained oblivious together, and the Romans' and the Greeks' fates would never cross.

And the two would never become united.

**A/N: Longer than the chapters before. I hope you liked it. R&R, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. There's only one thing I want to really say. To that anonymous reviewer named "me" go back to chapter 6 and read the disclaimer. That should clear things up for you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or any A Very Potter Musical, as I quote that a lot in my stories.**

_**7/Piper**_

Being senior counselor was good. With Piper as the leader, she was sure that everything would be normal and drama-free in the Aphrodite cabin. Well, as normal as being a child of Aphrodite could possibly be. As normal as being a child of Aphrodite that was going on a dangerous quest to fulfill a Great Prophecy could be. As normal as being a half-blood that was building a gigantic _flying_ boat that-

"Earth to Piper!" Leo waved his hand in front of her face. "If we're ever going to finish this boat, you gotta get your hands dirty, beauty queen."

"Aw, don't be annoying, Leo." Jason threw a lopsided grin at Piper. "Wait, scratch that. Don't be even more annoying than you already are."

Piper grinned. The two boys were great; they were her best friends. Maybe she and Jason had become a little more than just friends...it was just, why did he have to be so… so… so... what's the word? _Appealing_. Piper never thought she would ever be in a situation where she would describe a boy as appealing. She had never thought she'd be related to a goddess, either, so maybe it wasn't the weirdest.

Jason glanced at her. "Um….Piper? You're turning red."

Leo snickered. "What's up with the glamour girl today? You've been zoning out, blushing for no apparent reason, not to mention all the-"

"Shut up, Valdez." Piper scowled.

"Yeah, don't worry about my feelings," Leo sighed dramatically. "Just because I work with lead and iron and copper must mean my heart is made of metal. I'm not made of stone, you know!"

"God, Leo. Will you ever stop?"

"Not in this lifetime, beauty queen," Leo said cheerfully.

Jason cleared his throat. "Yeah, so, what were we talking about again, Leo?"

"Oh, yeah. Percy Jackson. PJ. Big Cheese. Head Honcho. Everyone sure seems to be obsessed with the dude for sure."

"Duh, Leo," Jason snorted. "The man defeated a Titan. He's a superhero."

"They should make a book about him. We could call it _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._ Do you get it? 'Cuz of the OLYMPIAN gods? We would be millionaires in no time."

"That's a dumb idea, Leo." Piper rolled her eyes. "We would just be telling the entire world that monsters and the gods are real. There's a reason why this whole thing is a secret."

Leo shrugged. "I guess the whole thing just sounded better in my head."

"What do we even know about Percy, anyways? All we know is that he's Annabeth boyfriend, he defeated Kronos, and it seems like everything at camp has something to do with him," Jason said.

"I would assume the dude's pretty freaking awesome! I mean, he's like an extreme hero, and he probably has a wicked sword, and he saved the entire world!" Leo's ADHD seemed to be kicking in around this time in the conversation.

"Hold your horses there, cowboy," Jason said, forever the rational one. "Who better to ask about Percy than Annabeth? They are, you know, like, dating, I guess."

Leo snapped his fingers. "Now there's an idea, mister."

"I don't know," Piper said. "Do you think she would really tell us all about him? I mean, she might just want to-"

Leo stuck his tongue out at Piper. "Yeah, yeah, Ms. Piper, I'm still going to ask somebody about it."

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Piper sighed.

Boys.

**A/N: I know it's super short, but I need to get going on my language arts project. Oh, besides that, I have a little contest. I've been wondering how people see me on Fanfiction as opposed to real life. So, judging on my writing style, profile, etcetera, I want to know what you think I look like. I wonder if anyone will get it right.**

**That's all for now, folks! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 (I think)

**A/N: Hello, my snazztastic readers. Do you ever wake up in the morning and think, "My life is honestly perfect." I had that revelation this morning. I've been so under the weather lately, and I just thought about how ungrateful I am. I mean, I live a great life, have great people around me, and that's all I think I really need. Huh. Strange how your perspective on life can change everything. **

**Anyways, does anyone know a good beta? Or are you willing to beta this story? I'm fairly new to the whole beta thing on Fanfiction, but I'm thinking I could use an extra hand on this story…**

**Disclaimer (I'm getting tired of doing this, but here goes) I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus**

_**Jason**_

"So I go up to Annabeth and ask her about Percy. She refuses to talk to me at first, but being an annoying little bugger can work for you sometimes, ya'know." Leo said to Leo and Piper. "She starts telling me about these quests and before she's even done with the first one, I'm asleep. I wake up; there's a Sharpie moustache on my face and shaving cream down my shirt," he grumbled. "Stupid Hermes kids."

Piper snickered. "Now that we're done with Leo's tales of misfortune, we can tell Chiron the _Argo II_ is finally finished."

The _Argo II_ was truly, very thankfully, finished. Most of the brute work had been done by the Hephaestus cabin, and as Leo had whispered to Jason, a little illegal magic placed upon the ship by a certain god of blacksmiths.

In the distance, the Big House could be spotted from Bunker Nine. Jason could see the Greek campers playing volleyball, picking strawberries, running through the sand dunes on the beach, and training.

Funny how that after Jason had learned who he was, he had started thinking of everyone else as a _Greek._ It was true. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, a _Greek_ goddess. Leo was a son of Hephaestus, the _Greek _god of blacksmiths and fire. And Percy Jackson was a _Greek_ hero who was the son of the _Greek_ god of seas.

Greek. Greek. Greek. Greek. Greek. Greek. _Greek._

It wasn't that there was anything particularly wrong with this Greek camp. They gave him clean clothes, invited him to their campfires, fed him warm food, and let him to become one of their heroes, even though he was not. They allowed him to pray to the gods he believed in, let him study Latin rather than their language, which was Greek to him (literally). Jason was just tired of being different. He was tired of being the outcast, the outlier in these sorted numbers.

..1.1. 100.

Greek. Greek. Greek. Greek. Greek. Greek. Greek. Greek. Greek. Greek. Roman.

But sometimes, when he couldn't fall asleep in the alcove of his _Greek_ cabin, hidden away from the Zeus statue, he wondered what Percy Jackson, the missing hero, was thinking about, right at that exact moment.

Maybe he was thinking about all he'd lost. Or maybe all he'd acquired in the previous months.

Jason knew that's what he was thinking about.

His lost memories, the ones he had wished for, the ones he had prayed for for weeks and weeks had been coming back. Memories that hit him on the head like a brick whenever they came around. Memories that were provoked by the places and people surrounding him.

Certain words had triggered past nicknames, friends. Certain sensations and emotions, well, there were a lot of memories coming from that state of mind.

And Jason would wonder, in the darkness of his cabin, if things would ever be close to the same. In the lonely dark, he thought of the words that Boreas had spoken that day of the quest. That the demigods would destroy each other, tear the others apart, before they could even come close to uniting. Could it really happen?

Could the two camps be so naïve that they couldn't see each other for what they really were-heroes?

The demigods at each camp weren't really so different from each other. Fighting monsters, destroying forces of evil, training and training to become the extraordinary heroes, the spectacular people they were meant to be.

Did it really matter that the kids at one camp spoke Latin; the other Greek? So what if at Camp Half-Blood, swords were made of celestial bronze, at Legion, imperial gold? Could it be that they could be friends even though one believed in the Roman gods and the other believed in the Greek?

Did any of that really matter? That Legion was disciplined and strict, while at Camp Half-Blood, it differed?

So what if they were different?

Who cared?

It seemed as though Jason was the only one who really thought that way. Maybe Percy Jackson did, wherever he was. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of the First Legion. Child of Rome, consul to demigods. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus. Child of Greece, slayer of monsters.

Maybe it was weird, but at that sort of moment, Jason Grace felt a strange, bizarre connection to Perseus Jackson. Perhaps it was because they had both been torn from what they knew, from their homes, from all they had built. Maybe it was some sort of subconscious understanding, a voice like, _"Yeah, man, I get how you feel."_ Some sort of strange continental connection.

Or maybe it was something bigger, something more powerful, something grander than a slight similarity.

**A/N: I really hoped you liked that. If you did, I don't know…..perhaps you could review? **

**Until next time, friends,**

**scratchnsniff101**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. Ok, so here's chapter nine of my SON fic. I just realized I haven't done **_**any**_** chapters from Leo's POV! Gasp!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

_**Leo**_

Leo was sick.

It wasn't the type of sick where you're barfing your guts out or burning up. But nevertheless, he was sick.

Sick of all this talk about quests and Romans and defeating the freaking earth goddess.

It wasn't like it wasn't totally awesome, it was just such a big job, and there was just so much expected of him and Piper and Jason.

It kind of scared Leo. Leo hadn't been genuinely afraid like this since that night in the warehouse when his mom died.

What if Leo screwed up the whole quest? If he couldn't even program a malfunctioning dragon right, who knew what could happen with his new inventions. The whole _Argo II_ could fall apart, for the gods' sake!

Leo knew the chances of that were highly unlikely. Maybe just thinking that kind of stupid stuff made him a coward. He was supposed to be a hero. Jason and Piper and Annabeth and Percy Jackson were all heroes. Piper had a wicked sharp knife-Katoptris. Jason had his radical coin/sword combo (which the Hephaestus cabin had managed to repair). And Leo had- a mint-conjuring magic tool belt?

Something didn't go with the other two, if you know what he meant.

On the three's quest the past winter to rescue Hera, they were diverted to Medea's place. Piper had told Jason and Leo of what they had almost done under the influence of charmspeak. Leo knew about the horrible things they had said to each other.

And maybe, for just a second or two, Leo meant every single word.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Jason (in a bromance type of way) but it seemed like Jason was always under the spotlight, getting all the credit.

Maybe

Leo

Wanted

A

Turn.

And now he was getting his chance. To show everyone his totally radical boat.

And to save the world, Leo-style.

**A/N: This is really short, the cause being I that I have AWFUL WRITER'S BLOCK! Ugh!**

**Keep 'dem reviews coming!**

**Signing off,**

**scratchnsniff101**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey.

I'm sorry to everyone who's still waiting for my stories, but I'm done writing Fanfiction for now. I'll still be wandering around, reading fics and what not, but I'm just not that into writing right now.

Thank you all for the support you gave me with all my fics.

Thanks to the reviewers who make me feel like I've written something amazing when it really isn't.

It's been real, guys. You are totally awesome.

Thanks for all the fun PJO fandom.

~ scratchnsniff101


End file.
